


let me be your good night

by flyler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, also trans man winn mentioned because i do what i want!, but i decided not to tag them, special appearances by j'onn kara and winn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyler/pseuds/flyler
Summary: alex meets an annoying new agent in the batch of this year's trainees.alternate meeting au for sanvers week





	let me be your good night

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm excited to give you my first piece of sanvers week. i have a super busy week ahead of me, so i'll only be writing maybe one other prompt for this (soulmates), but as one of the main runners behind this idea, i'm honestly really excited to see what people will be creating for this. so without further ado, enjoy this oneshot :)

Alex wakes up when the sun shines through transparent curtains she’d been meaning to replace and the unbridled light warms her face enough to spur her from her dreams. She turns over to her alarm. The blinking red numbers tell her it’s about twenty minutes before she would normally need to wake, anyway, and she decides she might as well get up.

 

The first thing she realizes at she sits up in bed is that she her head is throbbing as if she’d gone the whole day without water. A minor hangover. Nothing terrible, something a greasy breakfast and a hot shower can easily cure. The second thing she realizes is that she had an amazing one night stand last night, and she doesn’t feel her usually post-sex regret in the morning.

 

Perks to realizing you’re a lesbian and sleeping with women instead of men to try and patch up the void inside of you, one could guess.

 

She walks into the kitchen to cook enough eggs and bacon for a single serving (which, depending on the day, could be a battle she wins or loses) when she sees a note on the counter.

 

_Had a good time last night. Sorry I had to scurry; I start a new job today. Couldn’t have my new bosses get a bad impression._

 

_― M_

 

Alex doesn’t exactly remember what “M” stands for. All she can recall from last night is that the woman she slept with was hot and brunette. It’s gotten some getting used to, she thinks, having a sex life and not immediately wanting to curl up into a ball and sleep for a few months in hope that it distracts from how unsatisfying it was― actually _enjoying_ sex is a new experience for her. She hasn’t had a ton of experience ( _yet_ , maybe?), but she’s had a few times over the past year since realizing she was a lesbian where she’d go to one of the few gay clubs sprinkled across National City, meet a hot woman, and take her to bed. Or be taken.

 

She hasn’t had anything more than that, but, to be fair, it’s kind of hard to when you work for a branch of government that isn’t supposed to exist.

 

―――――

 

Alex maneuvers the kickstand of her motorcycle out with her foot and takes the stairs to the city location of the D.E.O. (the elevator has been “under construction” for two months now) and is ready to head straight to her lab to look at some of the slime she collected off of some Bismol pink aliens the afternoon before when a hand stops her. She jumps.

 

“Agent Danvers,” J’onn greets. “Good morning. Sorry to startle you.”

 

“It’s okay, J’onn. I’m just antsy to get to the lab and look at those samples―”

 

J’onn smiles. “Of course. I apologize for making you leave after the mission, but you hadn’t had a night off in almost a week, and I don’t want you overworking yourself, because I know you will without asking.”

 

Alex shrugs. Looking back, she’s not as upset as she had been for J’onn practically taking her by the scruff of her collar and booting her out into the parking garage after explaining that it’s not because she’s useless, but because he cares about her healthy. “It’s fine. I kept busy.”

 

J’onn nods, not commenting on what it was that kept Alex busy. (How do his mind-reading powers actually work? Can he turn them off? Are more prevalent thoughts louder? Does he know she had a one night stand? What if―) “Remember, Alex, you have the recruitments today.”

 

“Really?” Alex slouches, and if an unbiased source had been hearing her tone, they’d call it slightly whiny. Agents at the D.E.O. know better. “I was kinda looking forward to going in the lab and shutting myself off. No offense. And I’d come out for a dire situation, of course.”

 

“Who says training your new coworkers isn’t dire?” J’onn just gives Alex what has been deemed his Fatherly Grin and walks away, probably having something more important to do than tell Alex she has to do something she knows she’ll do anyway, albeit grudgingly.

 

It’s not that Alex doesn’t like recruitments. She does. She _was_ one, even if it seems like an infinitely long time ago, and she’s not the type of person to forget where she came from. Most of the trainees under her are exactly what they look for in an agent. There’s a pretty heavy weeding out process before people are even allowed inside the D.E.O. establishment, or even aware it exists, and by the time a possible agent stands before her, they’ve already been physically, intellectually, and emotionally tested.

 

There’s always a few, though, that are dicks, that get past the primary testing, and Alex has to deal with them. They’re usually men― white, cocky, used to being young, bright, and the smartest one in the room― and they don’t like it when a woman walks in and tells them what they’re supposed to do. Every once in a while, one will try to ask her out on a date, and Alex will treat them with a higher standard and stricter punishment for the remainder of their training.

 

They don’t usually make it through.

 

So, yeah, call Alex a jerk, but she finds the training boring. And depending on the group, sometimes the few genuine people she becomes acquaintances with doesn’t outweigh the grief of having to knock a few pretentious folks down a peg.

 

She just hopes this isn’t one of those groups.

  


Alex loses track of time in the lab (she has an alarm set for when she needs to leave for training, though) and is genuinely surprised to see Kara, caped version, at the glass wall, gently knocking and waving with one hand and carrying a brown bag of presumably food in the other.

 

Kara, seeing Alex’s glance at her, lets herself in. “Hey, sis!” When Alex looks around suspiciously, Kara rolls her eyes. “Oh, cut it. Almost everyone here knows who I am. Finding out is almost like a rite of passage.”

 

“I still don’t like it. It’s a secret identity for a reason,” Alex grumbles, but her tone grows less miffed when the aroma of whatever’s in the bag Kara’s holding reaches her nose. “What did you get?”

 

“I went to the taco truck in Chicago. You’re welcome, I’m the best sister ever, you love me.”

 

“I love you regardless,” Alex clarifies, but she extends her arms and makes grabbing motions with her fingers. “Gimme.”

 

“Nope!” Kara whisks the bag away and holds it out as far from Alex as possible. “You’re not eating here. You get to socialize.”

 

Alex sulks.

 

“Your pout is very cute, but you can either stop pouting and each lunch with Winn and me, or you can continue to pout, I’ll record it on my phone, and all the agents get to know that I’m not the only Danvers to bust out the bottom lip to get what she wants.”

 

Alex’s face hardens, but her expression is still playful. “You wouldn’t… but fine. I want food. Show me the way.”

 

Shedding her lab coat, goggles, and gloves, Alex follows Kara to Winn’s desk, where Winn is carefully trying to balance a Hot Pocket wrapped in several napkins between his keyboard and computer mouse.

 

“Hey, friends! I see Alex could make it,” Winn says, plopping in his wheeled chair and dragging his heels to scoot and leave room for Kara and Alex to sit by him.

 

“When are we going to get an actual cafeteria?” Alex asks.

 

“When the D.E.O. budget decides it’s more important that the new technology and weapons to defeat aliens with thousands of years of a headstart on us,” is Winn’s answer, and Alex, satisfied, because she likes when the D.E.O. lets her try out the new guns and swords they get, nods.

 

Suddenly, Kara whips her head in a seemingly random direction. She’s silent for a few seconds, but she turns back and looks at Alex and Winn apologetically. “Sorry, guys. Duty calls. There’s a large car wreck.”

 

“Go do what you do best,” Alex says. “You can give me my food, now, though.”

 

“Save some for me!” Kara says, and as Alex takes the bag and looks inside it, she realizes there’s enough food in it for four people, and Alex knows she will. Kara zooms out of the building, but not before she’s able to say, “See ya!”

 

There’s a moment of awkward silence where Alex is still standing and Winn is looking between Alex and his own lunch and Winn says, “Kara’s gone. You don’t have to sit with me if you don’t want to.”

 

For a moment, Alex wants to, just because she wants to spend some time alone and get those samples analyzed, but she realizes that not only does she not mind spending time with Winn, she doesn’t want Winn thinking his company isn’t enjoyable. “No, I want to. I’ve been alone all morning, and I’ll have to be with the recruits after this… I deserve to talk to some intelligent people today.”

 

Winn laughs, and Alex can see the shock evident on his face. “Really?”

 

“Yes, of course, really. Now scoot.” There’s an unwrapping of the bag Alex is holding after she sits and she looks to Winn. “Sure you don’t want any? There’s a ton in here, enough for me, Kara, and you, if you want some.”

 

“I don’t like Mexican food,” Winn says, shrugging. “So, no thanks.”

 

“Suit yourself.” They start to eat. Winn, not the best at maintaining a poker face, seems to want to talk about something, so Alex asks, “... Anything going on?”

 

“Is is that obvious?”

 

Alex smirks, but it’s kind. “Yeah, it is.”

 

Winn blushes. “I… I actually have an anniversary coming up. Eight years on T.”

 

Alex knew Winn was transgender; her, Winn, Kara, James, and Lucy always went to National City Pride together unless some alien decided to wreak havoc while it was going on (one year, an alien _had_ , and while Alex would usually condemn the myriad of “I can’t believe this alien is homophobic and hates Pride” jokes, she’ll admit after several fingers of whiskey that she participated in said jokes. Instigated them, even). What Alex hadn’t realized, though, is that Winn had been on hormones for so long. “Really? That’s amazing. Congrats.”

 

Winn preens under the positive attention. “Thanks. It’s just hard, you know? On one hand, it’s amazing the journey I’ve been on, and I know firsthand how much I’ve changed. Physically, but also mentally and emotionally. I’m so much more confident that I used to be.” His demeanor changes, though, and he huffs. “On the other hand… Romance? Is extremely complicated.”

 

Alex nods. She’s heard and even seen the men and women who leave Winn behind when they find out he’s transgender. Winn always declines her on the offer that she can give them a shiner or twenty, but she gives it regardless. “Have you thought of dating within the community?”

 

“Sometimes,” Winn admits, “but the dating pool is so small. Drama’s everywhere. You date someone, you’re actually dating the ex of at least three people you know.”

 

“Don’t I know it.” Alex snorts. “That’s basically what it’s like being a lesbian.”

 

“Why can’t my soulmate just come walking through that door?” Winn says, taking a bite of his Hot Pocket. “Life would be so much easier.”

 

“Winn, if your soulmate walked into the D.E.O., chances are you life would get impossibly more complicated. I wouldn’t want that for myself; I certainly wouldn’t want that for you.”

 

The rest of their lunch conversation is light and teasing. Winn’s pet French Bulldog, Bruce, gets into a lot of trouble, and Alex always enjoys hearing what prized nerdy collective item of Winn’s the pup destroyed. She’s lingering on her last few bites when she sees J’onn out of the corner of her eye, looking at her expectantly.

 

“Trainees are getting a tour with security. They should be here in about ten minutes.”

 

“Ugh,” Alex says, out loud, as a word, and Winn chuckles. She holds up the remainder of the bag, still stuffed with enough food to have its shapes poking from the sides. “Wanna save this for Kara?”

 

“Will do,” Winn says, and Alex gets up, gives him a two-finger salute, and heads towards the training room.

 

The training room is almost like one would find at a gym, if said gym was high-tech and used to help the good aliens and defeat the bad ones. Mats cover half the floor for sparring, there’s a salmon ladder in the corner (Alex’s own request, thank you very much), the other corner has weights and barbells, and the space between the corners holds a few ellipticals. Alex will sometimes come here to relax and let out some energy if they haven’t had a field op in a few days to keep in tip-top shape. She remembers when she was in here, twelve hours a day, alone with J’onn.

 

She’ll get to be on the mentor side in a bit, having a few days to train and spar with the trainees one by one while the others are on rotation. If she had to choose a favorite part of this, it’d be that.

 

She hears the sound of youngsters (all right, they’re only about a decade younger than her at the most) chatting and plenty of combat boots squeaking as they walk on newly-shined linoleum tile, and she knows her time has come. When they all walk into the room, the first thing they see is Agent Alex Danvers, hands on her hip, in an extremely intimidating power pose.

 

Scratch what she’d said before. _This_ is her favorite part.

 

They walk in like a group of lost ducklings, and when they see her front and center, they straighten their posture, stop gossiping, and look at her with solemn-to-hide-the-nervousness expressions, and Alex has the feeling they’ll start to imprint on her in no time.

 

She sees J’onn trailing at the end, and he says, “This is Agent Danvers. She’ll give you a rundown of the exercising room.” Eyes widen, and Alex knows it’s because they’ve already been to other parts of the D.E.O., and she knows they’ve heard of her. She gives an evil smirk.

 

J’onn looks at her expression and rolls his eyes as he stands behind the group, knowing better, and Alex would give him a glare if she didn’t want to ruin her persona.

 

“I’ll be here in about half an hour to take them to the main operating room. Think you can handle them until then?” J’onn asks.

 

“I sure can, sir,” Alex smiles, and J’onn leaves.

 

“Now,” Alex starts, “Who thinks they’ll be able to start fighting in no time?” When a few brave (read: stupid) souls raise their hands, Alex immediately states, “Wrong. You will be training in this room for at _least_ six hours a day, depending on what specific job you’ll be put under. The training is intense. See that over there?” Alex points to the salmon ladder. “By the time you’re done with training, you’ll be able to climb that.”

 

A few jaws drop, but a six foot, jock-looking blonde in the front pipes with with an, “I already can.”

 

“Good for you,” Alex says. “I’ll make you it ten times when the rest will only need to do one, then.” She turns around, inwardly smiling at the small snickers that start, and she’s sure the know-it-all is blushing. This early in and she’s already taken care of the pretentious one.

 

At least, that’s what she thinks.

 

After she’s done going through all of the equipment, the safety protocols, and the technology that can only come from a gym at the D.E.O. (holograms that show stats, vending machines right outside that will create a mixture of food and drink that’s best for your body type, etc), she says, “Any questions?”

 

“Yeah,” another guy this time, “are you single?”

 

There’s a combination of shocked laughter and stares, and Alex crosses her arms.

 

“Oh, come on, like she’s your type.” A woman this time. Short, medium-length dark hair, and when she talks, her dimples show.

 

“And how would you know what my type is?” Alex asks.

 

The woman looks at her questioningly, but her smirk doesn’t disappear. “You’re not gay?”

 

“Excuse me?” Alex is taken aback. She doesn’t look ‘stereotypically’ gay, so people always assume she’s into men, unless she’s at a gay bar or Pride or some other LGBT-centered event. So she’s surprised to see confidence in this woman’s answer practically dripping. “What’s your name?”

 

“Maggie Sawyer,” the woman answers.

 

“Well, Sawyer, I don’t know how you can assume something like that about me―”

 

“Not assuming,” she says.

 

“You must be, because I’ve never seen you in my life. And you,” Alex points to the trainee that asked her relationship status, “I’m not even going to _ask_ for your name, because I don’t want to know it. You better hope you get transferred to the desert base, or I’ll make your training hell here.” She straightens. “We’re going to the main operating room now. The Director and Winn can take it from there.”

 

―――――

 

For the next week, Maggie Sawyer gets on Alex’s absolute last nerve.

 

But not in the way most of the hotshot agents do. Usually, pretentious new agents make Alex punish them harder, and they stop being pretentious. Giving Maggie more push ups, or making her run useless errands, or one time, making her clean out the ventilation systems of aliens that thrive in slime-like bacteria to show the rest of the “class” how it’s done, only _fuels_ her.

 

Not only that, but Alex enjoys it. Instead of making her angry, Maggie only makes Alex’s heart race at a million miles an hour. Their banter is something she looks forward to― it’s hard to even call her pretentious, because everything they’ve been through so far, she’s been good at, and she’s even intellectually competent enough to keep up with Alex when they go at it verbally.

 

The most interesting aspect, though, is except for that very first day, Alex always ends up starting it. She can’t even get onto Agent Sawyer for disrespecting authority because _she’s_ the one who practically eggs the woman on.

 

When she explains the anomalies to Kara, her sister’s answer is simple: “You like her.”

 

Alex knits her eyebrows together. “I mean, I guess. She’s not terrible.”

 

“Stop being stupid,” Kara says, “I mean, you’re interested in her.”

 

“What?” Alex immediately stands up from her lab desk. “No I’m not.”

 

“Oh, yes you are! Remember, Alex, I can hear your heartbeat when you’re around her. Don’t even try hiding it. And she happened to guess you were a lesbian? That enticed you. She seems to be smart, strong, and funny, hot, and brunette. And… Alex you have a type. She checks all those boxes.”

 

Alex doesn’t even know what to say, because Kara’s right, and she has a type, and she hasn’t slept with anyone since that one time a few weeks ago, and she’s probably just projecting, and she needs to end this.

 

So that’s what she goes to do.

  
  


The new agents are at the part of their training where most of their work is independent, and it doesn’t take Alex long to find Maggie sorting some files and filling out simple paperwork.

 

“We need to talk,” she says, and motions Maggie to walk into an area more private. The reach a secluded hallway, and Alex starts talking. “Look, this has got to stop. I’m your superior. I’m not saying you’re in the wrong, and I’m not going to completely punish you for the last few weeks, mainly because I’ve been instigating it, too, but I don’t want the other agents getting any ideas. I’m strict and I keep them in line because this job is hard, it’s dangerous, and you’re not the same after your first real mission. I prepare them as best I can.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about the real-mission part with me,” Agent Sawyer says. “I was a cop before this.”

 

“Really?” Alex asks. “Why the change?”

 

Agent Sawyer shrugs. “Cops are corrupt, and most of them care more about harming aliens, not helping them. I’d heard about the D.E.O. from a few of my friends and contacts, and they talked about how it’s changed, how it’s not the disaster it used to be. So I started digging, and, well. Here I am.”

 

“Okay, that’s fair,” Alex says. “But from what I said before― this… _dynamic_ we have stops, got it?”

 

Agent Sawyer looks at her with genuine curiosity. “You really don’t remember me, huh?”

 

“Remember you how? Since before you were hired?”

 

“The night before training… The bar...” The shorter agent trails off. When realization hits Alex and her eyes widen, Sawyer’s dimples deepen. “Yeah.”

 

“So, you really, uh, _weren’t_ assuming that first day, were you?” Alex asks, and Agent Sawyer laughs.

 

“Of course I wasn’t, we’d slept together the night before!” Alex glares and looks around, and Sawyer says, “Oh, stop, there’s no one walking these. I wouldn’t have said it if there were. I’ll say though, I’m kind of insulted you don’t remember me. I’m not saying what we had was more than what it was, per se, but I thought it was at least decent enough to leave an impression. We met at a bar, sure, but neither of us were drunk enough to not―”

 

“I remember that,” Alex blurts out. “Uh, trust me. And I wasn’t drunk, but it was fuzzy enough… your face and name weren’t really the things that stood out when I woke up the next morning.”

 

Sawyer impossibly smirks harder. “Well, good to know.”

 

“This does _not_ get out though,” Alex says, and she points a menacing finger. She retracts it when the other woman just looks at her with a raised eyebrow, as if she hasn’t seen that finger been used in other situations, and she huffs. “I… have kind of a reputation to maintain, okay? I can’t keep everyone in line if they don’t somehow fear me.”

 

“The agents here don’t fear you, Alex― can I call you that?” “No.” “―Agent Danvers it is, then. No one fears you, they just highly respect you. You’re kinda scary, sure, but that doesn’t mean people are _scared_ of you. It’s hard to think that when everyone knows you do what you do and you act the way you act because you care.”

 

Alex blinks, surprised and even a bit touched. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, also, Agent Schott told us all that one time he was over at your house for a movie night and you cried when an ASPCA commercial came on, so your street cred kinda got thrown out that window.”

 

Alex frowns. “Dammit, Winn. I’m gonna have a talk with him.”

 

“I’ll keep this… _thing_ , between us, though, on one condition.”

 

“Yeah?” Alex raises an eyebrow. “You think you can be making deals right now?”

 

“I sure can,” Sawyer says. “If I get first in class after ‘graduation’, I get to take you out.”

 

“On a date?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You really think you’ll get first?” Alex asks. “What about Agent Johnson? He’s pretty big, and strong.”

 

“Yeah, and he’s dumb as a box of rocks. Wait.” Maggie holds a finger in the air to rephrase her statement. “Maybe not dumb as rocks, because you have to be pretty smart to get in here, but compared to most people here… maybe dumb as a box of those really old, cheap calculators you’d spell funny words on back in middle school? Not completely useless, but there’s better.”

 

Alex rolls her eyes. “You’re impossible. But, fine. Get first in class? You can take me on a date.”

 

―――――

 

Alex is training new recruits again. “Any questions?” she asks.

 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” a younger-looking man asks, and the rest of the group chuckles.

 

“No,” Alex answers, and he gets a hopeful glint in his eye before she continues with, “I have a wife. She works here, you know, and if she finds out you’ve been cocky enough to ask your superior about my relationship status, it’s not just me you’ll have to deal with.”

 

“Am I being talked about?” Maggie Sawyer, now one of J’onn’s closest and most trusted agents after six years on the job, peeks her head through the door. “I’ll have you guys know that at one time, I used to be in your shoes, and she still somehow chose to be with me. Follow your dreams, kids.”

 

Alex wants to bite back with a, _Technically, we met the night before when we slept together_ , but she’d rather pull her own teeth out than say that in front of a bunch of people she’s trying to impress. “Whatever, Sawyer. Get back to work.”

 

“Love you too, babe.” Maggie blows a kiss. “Now! I’m actually here to show you to the control room. If you’ll follow me, we’ll all get to say hi to my favorite technician here and the only person worse at cooking than my wife. You can call him Agent Winn Schott Jr., Agent Schott, tech monkey, whatever floats your boat. You’ll never guess what he just so happens to be coding today…"


End file.
